Megatron and Optimus Prime go to an Art Show
by ArmoredSoul
Summary: G1 Drabble, Non-Slash Simply put, an TF fangirl on chocolate-hazelnut spread, two mochas and without internet for about six hours. Enjoy the OOCness and randomosity.


Megatron and Optimus Prime go to an Art Show

This is a bit of drabble I came up with when I walked in to view an art show with my Revoltech Megatron and Optimus Prime in my sweatshirt pockets. Yes, I am a shameless TF fangirl, and yes, I am more than a little bit insane. Enjoy the stupidity!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I wish I did, cause I would've saved Prowl in the 1980's movie, but I don't, and Prowl died, which makes me sad.  
--

It started out like any other day. The human's radio blasting both bots and human awake with high decibel music, and the human fumbling for the remote so she could turn it off. By the time she found it, everyone was wide-awake, whether they liked it or not. She sat up in her bed, hazel brown eyes half-open as she kicked off the rumpled covers. Optimus watched her out of the corner of his optic, ignoring Megatron's barely coherent death threats directed at the radio speaker a few inches from his head. It had almost been two whole weeks since the girl had bought them from the convention booth, and discovered on the ride home that the 5-inch tall action figures were living beings. The girl had taken it surprisingly well, screaming for about two seconds before passing out onto her friend, who was thankfully fast asleep at the time. For a few days, she had kept them in their packaging, trying to put off their sentience as some kind of strange dream. Megatron had finally gotten fed up with being stuck in a box and blasted his way out, thoroughly convincing the girl that she was far from hallucinating. Since then, the three of them had reached a sort of truce. As long as they weren't forced into their boxes, the bots would refrain from having epic battles on the computer desk and nearly frying the dog. The past few days had been less eventful than most, as the human was on 'Spring Break'. From what Optimus had gleaned, this Spring Break was simply a week that children going to public schools did not have to attend classes, though as to why, he had yet to discover. Something about midterms. Anyway, the last three days or so, the girl had stayed up at night to an ungodly hour then slept in until her mother forced her to get up, around noon or so, though she was usually up and about at around 8 fiddling with her computer. The fact that the girl was actually getting up on time was rather surprising. She finally swung her legs down to the floor, noticing the two miniature robots on her dresser as she fumbled for her slippers.

"Mornin', OP."

"Good morning, Bryonne."  
"Mornin', Megs."

"DON'T CALL ME MEGS!!"

"Love you too, dipstick."  
Megatron glared at the girl, obviously wishing that he still had his fusion cannon. Bryonne had removed it while he'd been in recharge that first night, keeping it and Optimus' rifle buried at the bottom of her change bank. It had been among the first few things she'd done, besides making a temporary bed for them out of a pair of kerchiefs and subsequently convincing the two bots to share said bed until she could find something better. So far, they still shared, though Optimus was starting not to mind so much, whether he admitted it or not. The Autobot pushed off the covering layer of fabric, getting to his feet as the girl left the room. Megatron didn't seem to care, rolling over in the makeshift bed and pulling the covers over his head. Both human and Autobot had long since learned that the Decepticon leader was most definitely not a morning person, sleeping in as long as he could or until someone convinced him to get up with coffee. For some odd reason, the silver mech liked the hot caffeinated beverage, which amused Bryonne to no end. Why it amused her, she never explained, but she always bit back giggles every time she saw Megatron sipping at a thimble-full of black coffee, the only thing small enough for the two mini-mechs to hold properly. She had even gone as far as to paint a ceramic thimble silver with the Decepticon symbol and declared it 'Megs' Mighty Mug'. Even Optimus had a hard time trying not to laugh at that one. The red and blue Transformer ignored his bunkmate, turning his attention to the daily adventure from dresser to floor. He could use the yarn ladder, or climb down the drawer knobs. But his favorite way down?

"GERONIMO!!"  
He launched himself from the dresser top, performing a few flips and other aerial stunts before landing with a plumfh amid the rumpled mess of blankets the girl had kicked off the bed. It was quite a lot of fun, though he'd scared Bryonne the first time he tried it, mainly because the first time Megatron had pushed him. The only problem with this manner of descent was getting out of the blankets, as they tended to shift underneath him and he was forced to practically crawl if he wanted to make it out with any sort of speed.

"Having fun, OP?"

He looked up from his fluffy purple predicament, noticing Bryonne standing in the doorway with an amused grin on her narrow face.

"Actually, I am."

Grinning underneath his battle mask, he pushed aside a fold of fabric and continued making his way out of the blanket mess. Bryonne rolled her eyes, stepping over and kneeling down to lift him out. His fuel tank dropped as her soft fingers curled about his middle, feeling a mild sense of vertigo as he was hefted off his feet. The first time the girl had picked him up, he nearly emptied his tank all over her hand, and he was still having some trouble getting used to the sensation. Megatron actually _did_ empty his tank on her. She hadn't touched either of them the rest of the day, and the silver Decepticon hadn't felt very good for almost four hours afterwards. She set him back down on the carpet, knowing that he preferred to get around the bedroom on his own, though he wouldn't hesitate to ask for aid if he needed it. Which happened all to regularly, as the girls' puppy loved to chase both him and Megatron if it got the chance. Thank goodness the dog had long since learned the hard way that it was not allowed in Bryonne's room, though that's not to say it didn't try a couple times. It had quickly gotten straightened out by a hefty boot to its aft. He wandered down the length of the bed, the carpet fibers brushing his shins, and stopped at a plastic tombstone. There were three such tombstones in the girls' room, each one different, though why she kept them in her room he had yet to figure out. This particular one was smoothly curved, with black metal fencing around its base, its face announcing 'Welcome to the Graveyard'. He clambered over the knee-high fencing, crunching a few dead leaves as he meandered over to the far edge of the tombstone. Checking the fake stone, the Autobot quickly found hand and foot holds, allowing him to climb to the top of the gray marker. From there, he could make his way onto the burgundy planet chair then the bed, if he so chose to do so. Today though, he just sat atop the tombstone, watching the girl bustle about her room, making her bed, getting a fresh set of clothing from her dresser. She left the room after a while, and he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom down the hall. Knowing she would be busy for sometime, he clambered up onto the bed, dashing over the lavender quilt to the window.

"Looks like a nice day today, eh, Megatron?"

The Decepticon grumbled something, rolling onto his side away from his fellow Transformer. Optimus shrugged, gazing out at the bright blue sky and the soft white clouds drifting across the expanse. Unlike the silver mech, he liked the outdoors. He could spend hours just looking out the window, watching birds flutter about and the weather change. Though, he did like browsing the internet with Bryonne. She found the most interesting sites on a plethora of subjects, and she didn't mind if he wanted to look something up.

"Don't forget your laptop!"

"I know, Mom! You reminded me twice already!"  
Optimus turned his attention to the door just as the human walked in, tossing her dirty clothes into a basket by the door as she removed a clip from her hair, letting her short brown hair fall back about her shoulders.

For a few moments, he watched her yank on a pair of worn leather boots and start pulling a brush through her hair, waiting for her to come within earshot.

"Going somewhere today?"  
"Uh-huh. Gran, Auntie Laurie, Mom and I are gonna go look at the tulips."  
"Tulips?"  
"Yeah, tulips. They're a kind of flower that's really colorful and pretty to look at. Unfortunately…"

"What?"

She sighed, tossing her orange brush back into its proper drawer as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"We literally have to go looking for tulips. Which means we're gonna be driving around _all_ day, and I'm gonna be bored out of my freakin' mind!"  
It was then he noticed the black backpack leaning against the dresser, its main compartment gaping open.

"Sure, we'll stop to check out other stuff along the way, but it's still a hella lot of driving!"  
"Would you like Megatron and I to come along and keep you company?"  
Bryonne stopped mid-zip, glancing up at the small red and blue bot perched atop her pillow.

"You want to?"  
He shrugged, sliding down the pillow onto the man bedding.

"Anything's better than being stuck here all day."

She finished zipping up her gray camouflage sweatshirt, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Good point. What about Megs? What's he think?"

The Decepticons' cover-muffled voice interjected the conversation.

"Just so long as I don't have to wake up."  
"Fair enough, but I won't be able to bring the bed along."

"And?"  
"Okay, just sayin'. I really don't have big enough pockets."

"We're riding in your pockets?"  
"Well, yeah. I don't have enough room in my backpack, what with my laptop and everything in there. Why do you think Blurr and Hot Shot are still on my bed?"

Optimus glanced over, noting the two Armada vehicles resting next to the girl's stuffed tiger. They, unlike Optimus and Megatron, were not sentient beings, which meant they lay around in vehicle mode a lot and tended to get stuffed in her purse whenever she needed something to keep her hands busy. As it was, neither Armada-gen coming along meant the ride space was most definitely limited.

"You want me to bring along your weapons?"

"Wha-?"  
The human stuffed her pocket watch into her jeans, making sure it was wound tight for proper time keeping.

"Well, we're going to be outside at some point, and I figure you two might want to keep up on your marksmanship. I got no problem with you guys blasting the crap out of each other so long as nobody gets hurt."  
He thought on this a moment, not realizing that Megatron was now listening intently.

"I dunno…"  
"Whad'you mean?! Return to me what is mine, fleshling!!"

Girl and Autobot exchanged a glance.

"Yeah… Weapons are probably not the greatest idea."  
Megatron growled, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back down on the dresser, looking seriously disappointed. The human pressed her lips together into a thin line, thinking.

"Though, I guess it wouldn't be too bad if it was just target practice or something…"  
"YES!!"  
All eyes turned to the silver Decepticon, who had leapt up, enthusiastically punching his fist into the air. Realizing what he had just done, the gun-former promptly crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to the pair of them, trying not to look embarrassed. Bryonne grinned, stepping around the bed to the tin change bank on her windowsill.

"Alright, Megs, you'll get you fusion cannon back. Just no potshots out the window, okay? I don't want to be inhaling bird-ash driving down the freeway."

She dumped out the bank on her bed, plucking the cannon and Optimus' rifle from the mass amounts of copper.

"Oh, and no fried Optimus, got it?"

Megatron nodded eagerly, his optics fixed onto his beloved fusion cannon.

"Here ya go then…"  
The Decepticon snatched his cannon from the girl's fingers, swiftly reaffixing the weapon to his right forearm as Optimus helped put the coins back into their tin.

"BRY-K!! TIME TO GO!"

"COMING MOM!! Ready to go guys?"  
"Yep."  
"Right then, in ya go!"  
Optimus grabbed his rifle, gripping it tightly in both hands as Bryonne scooped him into her right sweatshirt pocket, Megatron getting tucked into her left. The pocket was soft on the inside, and just long enough for the Autobot to be able to stretch out comfortably. Not too bad, actually. He barely felt any of the normal vibration from the human's footsteps, allowing his tank to settle into the movement. She was getting better at controlling her motions, something he would have to thank her for later. It was nice, being able to do without the nauseous feeling that normally came from the girls' movements. Before long, he heard the distinctive grumble of a vehicle engine starting, and he allowed himself to relax. From recent experience, he knew that she would situate herself first, getting comfortable for the long drive ahead, before giving the go ahead for the two bots to come out. Optimus was not disappointed, feeling the girl shift about as the car started off.

"Okay, you can come out now."  
The Autobot poked his head out of his pocket space, noting the girl's computer booting up in her lap and the trees whipping by the window. He left his rifle in the pocket, knowing he would not need it so long as they were all in the car. Megatron knew better than to utilize his weaponry in an enclosed space. Glancing about, he was startled to find another human sitting in the back seat, an older woman with cropped silver-white hair who was talking with the two other ladies in the front seats. Obviously, she had not noticed him, and he took advantage of that fact by quickly climbing Bryonne's sweatshirt, seating himself on the girl's shoulder out of sight.

"Who's that?"  
"Who?"  
"The lady sitting next to us."  
"Oh. That's my Auntie Laurie. She's nice. You'd like her."  
"Huh."  
"I'm serious!"  
"Maybe later…"

He didn't like surprises, especially ones like this that could become trouble if not treated properly. The fewer who knew of his sentience, the better in his opinion. So far, only the girl, her mother, and her grandmother knew. He'd probably have to be introduced to the girls' father when he came home from his job in Alaska, but that was yet to come.

"Where's Megatron?"

"Still in my pocket. I think he's napping."

"Makes sense. Whereto first?'  
Bryonne looked up from her typing, turning and tilting her head just so she could see him.

"We'll be taking Chuckanut down, so you'll want to keep an optic out the window. Wonderful view. Other than that, trips like this just go ahead and shoot from the hip."  
"What?"  
"Means there's not real set plan."  
"Oh."  
"Mom wanted to stop at an alpaca farm on the way home, and there's some kind of quilt walk in LaConner that Gran wanted to look at. So, there's that too. I think we might stop off at a couple antique stores if we find any."

"Antique shop?"  
"Yeah. It's a store that sells old things that are still in usable condition, like my wind-up pocket watch. I got Mom to buy it for me from this antique store in -oh what was it- some town for ten bucks."

She turned back to her typing, allowing the Autobot to get a look at the view outside the window. That first hour was just driving, nothing too special going on there, though Optimus did get to see some of the local wildlife and played around with Bryonne's camera to see if he could get a shot of Megatron sleeping. Unfortunately, Megatron woke up as he was snapping the pic, and subsequently got a hold of the camera and deleted the picture. No one really seemed to notice the two mini-bots roughhousing in the girls' pocket, though Laurie did eventually ask what was going on. The pair was introduced, and quickly got into another fight when Megatron forgot how long his cannon was and clocked Optimus up the back of the head. Both bots were still fighting when they got to their first stop.

"An art show?"  
Bryonne clicked her laptop closed, causing the device to fall into hibernation as she set it on the ground.

"Mm-hmm. A bunch of artists, local ones at this particular gallery, putting their works on display for the general public. Some are good, some are not so good, but it's always worth a look."  
Megatron rolled his eyes, obviously not really interested.

"They got free coffee…"

"I hate you."  
"I know."  
The Decepticon grumbled something under his breath, climbing back into his designated pocket. Optimus was already in his, curious as to what this art show might be like. He'd never been to an Earthling artistic display, and hadn't seen very much human art except that which he saw on the internet. A blast of cold air jerked him from his wondering, causing him to shiver from both surprise and the sudden chill. Bryonne must have felt his shiver, as a warm flesh hand slipped into his space, cupping him gently and surrounding him in blessed heat. Normally, he would not have noticed, but at his current size, the ambient temperature had a much greater affect on him. It was something the Autobot had realized rather quickly, as he had come awake that first night in Bryonne's room shivering uncontrollably and huddled into a fetal position in a pitiful attempt to keep warm. Megatron wasn't as susceptible to the cold, but he too had been affected. Both of them had ended up cuddled up to their hostess that night, having been too chilled to warm themselves properly, even with extra covering. He heard the crunch of gravel, and a bell jingled somewhere. The cold diminished greatly, though it was still chilly when Bryonne removed her hands.

"Here we are. The Pickle Barn Art Show."  
Optimus squirmed up into a sitting position, having to pull himself out with the edge of the pocket so he could see properly. A massive golden cougar narrowed its emerald flecked eyes into a sparkling stream, so close he felt his spark leap into his throat. It took him a moment to swallow it back down, even when he realized the cougar was a photograph. The human walked them through the whole gallery, from simplistic brushstrokes to sharp eyed photography. He liked the glass best, the display catching the sunlight just so the colored silicate seemed to glow. Even Megatron seemed to enjoy himself, sipping an overlarge paper cup of coffee as he watched an elderly lady paint a sunset on her canvas. Bryonne convinced her mother to give her a twenty to buy a few cards with her favorite art pieces reproduced on them, a tall ship at full sail and four horses representing the elements. They must have circulated through the gallery six times before they had to leave, and even then, they felt they had to go through one more time, just in case they missed something. Finally, they all piled back into the car, and settled in for another long drive before they would make it to their next stop. Somehow, Bryonne managed to get an internet connection, and brought up a few gallery pages to look at before the connection cut out, having grabbed a handful of business cards from the art show. Optimus got to see more blown glass, and even saw a short vid on how it was made. Megatron asked what 'acrylics' were, like the lady had been painting with. Though they had fun at the art show, it was rather unfortunate that the rest of the trip didn't work out quite so well. Grandma's quilt walk turned out to be more walking than quilts, and Mom's alpaca farm was closed for maintenance. A couple of the tulip fields were open, so the two bots got to have some target practice along the rows of brilliantly colored flowers, though they had to stop once they started laughing and a couple shots hit the flowers. They stopped at a Safeway to eat lunch, getting hot drinks from Starbucks to counter the cold meatloaf sandwiches. For some reason, Mom thought ice cream cones would improve the day, though no one actually got one from the street-side shop and instead bought cookies to munch on, which were actually pretty dang good. Megatron ate most of the gingersnaps, though Optimus didn't really mind with Bryonne sharing her molasses candy. Eventually, everyone agreed it was time to go home. Grandma had a headache, Laurie was cold, Mom's foot was sore, the Transformers both fell asleep, and Bryonne was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"So, what'd you guys think?"  
Optimus poked his head out of the girl's pocket, watching as she unlocked the mailbox.

"I would have liked to see another one of those art shows, but the old town tour was interesting."  
"Yeah, I love Fairhaven. I'll have to convince Mom to take us to CreaTiviTea some time this week."

"CreaTiviTea? What's that?"  
She grinned, gathering a pile of magazines.

"It's really cool. Basically, you get to pick a piece of greenware ceramic, you paint it which ever way you like, you hand it over to the workers to be fired in a kiln, and you go back in about three days to pick up the finished piece. I showed you that Autobot-Decepticon pot, right?"  
"It's that one on the second shelf of your desk, right?"  
"Yep. I painted that at CreaTiviTea."

The red and blue Autobot smiled, though his battle mask hid it from sight.

"Sounds fun. What do you think, Megs?"

Megatron glared down at his fellow Transformer, more for the use of his nickname than the question, and leaned back against the girl's neck, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It doesn't sound too bad…"  
"It's decided then. Now, who wants hot cocoa?"


End file.
